Shikumo Aririki
|occupation = S-class Mage Rune Knight |team = SCIENCE Unit |partner = |base of operations = Magic Council |previous occupation = Wondering Mage Underground Fighter |status = Active |relatives = Hayashi Aririki (younger brother) Unnamed Parents (deceased) Rioureus (foster father, deceased) Tempessaria (foster mother) |magic = Iron Blood Magic (creator) Heavenly Body Magic Dragon Install Requip |signature skill = Archery |weapons = Dragon Blade Requip Equipment}} Shikumo Aririki (アリリキ・シクモ, Aririki Shikumo) is the new Captain of the 2nd Custody Enforcement Unit of Rune Knights, as well as the Head of the newly formed S.C.I.E.N.C.E. Unit in the Magic Council. Having a younger brother born on the Blue Night Incident; neither remembering their parents nor having any hope of their survival, they were found, raised and afterwards left by their foster father, Demon Dragon of Hellish Flames (地獄炎の鬼竜, Jigokuen no Kiryū) Rioureus after the said incident. At the age of 12, Shikumo was kidnapped by evil organization named Chains of Disaster (不祝儀の連鎖, Bushūgi no Rensa), which is blamed in the incident, which was occurred on Hayashi's birthday too. Several years later, even though he was trained as brainwashed killer machine, he managed to regain his memories and set himself free from the CoD branch with the help of another Dragon, Tempessaria, at the age of 17. While he found his brother after some time, with him and Raphael D. Grand, Shikumo was a member of their own Drei Mörderer team (炎星水の三魔法戦士, Dorai Morudaru; Deutch for Three Assassins, Japanese for Three Magician Warriors of Flame Star Water), a trio makes their steps from the beginning of Fairy Tail: Killer Stories series. After their final encounter, the trio made a decision to go on separate way to become stronger than before, which meant, that they would see each other next time as some years would be passed. As a result, Shikumo wandered his path from Wandering Mage and even Underground Fighter, eventually becoming a disciple at Rune Knights Headquarters in order to fulfill his promises to his brother, friend and himself. Despite his young age, Shikumo was recognized as not only the capable worker of Magic Council, but also as the highly capable S-class Mage, who gained his title within the Era Trial. As now, he achieved the new and high status via Rune Knights, Shikumo tries his best to become as strong as possible, in order to meet his brother again and completely destroy their enemy, Chains of Disaster. Despite the fact, that Shikumo thinks, that he isn’t strong enough, he is known and recognized as The Light Prodigy (光の天才, Hikari no Tensai) due to his impressed mastery over great number of different skills and magic in overall, as well as his position as the Head of both Custody Enforcement and SCIENCE Units. Appearance Despite the fact, that Shikumo is only in his twenties, he looks like a teenager - with young facial appearance. He is a young man of average height and slender build. While he has young appearance, some girls noted, that Shikumo is handsome, maybe because of that, sometimes he got into the top of "What wizard would you like to be your boyfriend?" ranking in "Weekly Sorcerer", which merely shoked him, as well, as his teammates. Shikumo is fair-skinned, and with that, he creates a contrast between him and his pale-skinned brother. Like his brother, Aririki's got blue eyes, while his color of hair is raven-blue. Shikumo's bangs hang mostly on the right-side of his face, and the rest hang behind his left ear, due to his new obtained glasses, because he gained some problems with his eyes after some, unknown to him, experiment. Interestingly enough, that Shikumo just like Hayashi, possess prominent canine teeth, which often, if not always, make a confusion for him as Shikumo isn't a Dragon Slaying Mage. Before his training at Rune Knights Corps, Shikumo was wearing some black uniform, consisting of black jacket, white shirt and black trousers with black shoes, or black golf with white jeans and sneakers. After Shikumo ended his training, and gained his S-class Mage status, he eventually became the Head of the 3rd Custody Enforcement Unit of Rune Knights, and due to this, Aririki has made some changes to his wardrobe. Now, Shikumo wears some white, double-breasted trench coat underneath a long white cape with white trousers and white shoes, while his chosen color scheme is the opposite to his former clothes choice. His coat is fastened by three buttons, which are emblazoned with some star design on its either side, and has a white belt with a silver buckle around the waist. The shoulders of coat are clasped to its neck, and the inside of the collar features a rectangular sigil on either side. Also, Aririki wears a pin shaped-like a winged star, which is circled by a halo on his right pectoral. This star is a gift, which he obtained after becoming with his position from Gran Doma. Though, Shikumo doesn't like the present, he must to wear it, as with that thing, he can have the access to all documents, from which he want to have information. Personality Shikumo is a type of friendly and kind person. Generally, he shows himself as quiet and solitary person, while he begin to be rather serious and cool, if situation needs it. He loves fun, his friends and of course, he loves his family very much. He doesn't like violence at all, that's why he came to Rune Knights Headquarts, in order to improve his abilities and become the mage, that can fight with evil. But, as he remembers, in his childhood and teenager years, he was a very bloodthirsty fighter, which want the one thing at all - winning or his opponent's surrender. And, while he became a quite individual, his bloodthirsty can often be awoken in fights, if he wants so. Shikumo, like his brother, likes animals, as such he has a dog and a cat, which he named as unusual. In terms of food, Shikumo hates olives, but loves pizza, and he always ask, if the olives was added in his pizza. And while Aririki doesn't love sweets at all, he loves to eat an ice-cream. But most thing, which he loves is his brother's homecooking, as he called it as "Divine food". Tempessaria has taught Shikumo many things, such as strategic thinking and battle tactics, and maybe because of this, he loves to read books (as he had quite "sharp-like a razor" mind). Also, he said, that because of his low blood pressure, he often not in mood, and because of this, he also hates procrastination. Shikumo, as it was stated early, has a strong sense of justice. He is very chivalrous, stating that he enacts justice on men who abuse or treat women badly. What is interesting most, Shikumo has some tendency to not use lethal force in battle, especially if he can win without doing so. Instead, he will simply incapacitate his opponent. He is left-handed, and he is also a great archer, capable of insane feats of archery. History Shikumo Aririki was born five years ago, before the frightening "Blue Night" Incident. Even though he lived for five years with his parents, Shikumo won’t remember them, even in preset time. The first memory the boy had in his head is the day his younger brother was born. The day, they were adopted by Rioureus. Rioureus the Dragon, infamous, for being involved in the Blue Night. After all happened, the Dragon found the boys, and took them to his upbringing, not killing them. It took some time, and the Dragon began to teach them how to read, write, and began to replace a father for these two boys. Also, at some point, he began teaching the boys the Dragon Slayer Magic, however only Hayashi had an affinity to this kind of Magic; and while the proper training were taken into account, Shikumo was tutored in other ways than his brother. Five years after the Blue Night incident, Shikumo was kidnapped at the age of twelve. While he didn’t know the truth about the situation revolved around him, his family was searching for him almost everywhere they were possible. But, in the end, Shikumo wasn’t founded, and he fell into the abyss of five years absence. It was later discovered, that Aririki Sr. was kidnapped by Chain of Disaster organization, who was the initiator of Blue Night incident. Ironic, that initially it was Hayashi, who should been kidnapped, yet a mistake occurred and his older brother became was the victim. In one of CoD branches, evil scientists began experimenting on Shikumo, eventually wiping all his memory about family, making him their puppet and soldier. For another five years he was trained hard enough and, of course, experimented, discovering him as a very clever and capable person with a late-blooming, but great potential. His mind was programmed on such, that he had a mission of killing those, who he sought to be his family, unknowing who they were to him. At the age of thirteen Shikumo was programmed with a goal of having his revenge on his younger brother and adoptive father; however his heart remained stable and unshaken, even under the forces of evil. When his training at CoD branch was ended and he was ready to go on his mission, the Storm Dragon Tempessaria appeared. Not being aware, that CoD scientists desired to challenge and defeat the Dragon, like they tried seventeen years ago, Shikumo was injured by one of the Dragon’s attacks, which ended up in a shock, head trauma and eventual amnesia defeating. When the CoD branch was destroyed completely, Tempessaria took him to her upbringing. While she asked him to tell what happened to him, he told her all the story about his kidnapping and his family. Tempessarria discovered to unaware young man the fact, that she knew Rioureus as the fellow Dragon and that she would help Shikumo, but before this, she decided to train Shikumo again, in order to restore his mental stability after the CoD experiments. As the sign of their family bonds, with Tempessaria, Shikumo made a pact and he became the user of Dragon Install. On the Shikumo’s eighteenth birthday, Tempessaria gave him an ancient book, which had the Dragon Words and information about her time of Dragon Slayer Magic, as a gift for her new-found foster son, saying that soon enough she would go to her real home in attempt to regain her powers. Aririki didn’t know for what she needed, yet he agreed on it and when the July 7 year x777 happened, they went separate ways: Tempessaria for regaining her previous strength, and Shikumo for seeking his younger brother. From that time Shikumo trained himself and while wandering, even created new type of Magic, which he called Iron Blood Magic. Also, at that time he understood that after he acquired Dragon Install magic to him, Tempessaria needed to have some rest for that in future Shikumo would be able to rightfully utilize it and the granted power from it. After becoming a twenty-years-old, Shikumo decided to return to the place, where was located his foster mother. When he reached that place, he discovered, that Tempessaria not at this place anymore, but left another gifts for him – another teaching book, which further enhanced his knowledge and abilities with his draconic-like powers, and some ancient sword, that was called Dragon Blades, that Shikumo thought he couldn’t use as he isn't Dragon Slayer. Year after, he finally found his brother and the reunion was happy, but at that time, Shikumo discovered, that Rioureus passed away, and for now Hayashi was his true successor. After meeting his brother, many things happened. Shikumo made a meeting between Hayashi and Tempessaria, both the brothers met Raphael D. Grand, who thought, that they were his targets, while he was on a mission to find and exterminate them. After the fight between the trio, Raphael became their friend, as well as discovered, that he was working on Chain of Disaster, who simply used him for their goals. Eventually, the trio named themselves as the Drei Mörderer team (炎星水の三魔法戦士, Dorai Morudaru; Deutch for Three Assassins, Japanese for Three Magician Warriors of Flame Star Water) and began their adventures. Note: to see the actual story about trio's adventures, please refer to Fairy Tail: Killer Stories After the Killer Stories ended, the Drei Morderer reached new lands, where they made a departure and went separate ways, in order to become even stronger than before, in order to defeat the CoD organization, and of course, meet as adults in near future. Shikumo wandered for some time, and was occupied as an underground fighter in some city where he stayed for some time. Making money and building up his strength, as well as the dark reputation amongst the same fighters and mages as he was, Aririki somehow reached the Headquarters of Rune Knights, and tried to become their part. Making RK HQ his new house and became affiliated with them, Shikumo was accepted as a new recruit and he quickly made his career at the place. With that, the young man reached a higher level of his training and with other Rune Knights apprentices he was chosen to be participant of the Era Trial. While it was a hard competition, only twenty of RK rookies were able to reach the final round of their trial, where they were needed to pass through a challenge named The Tower of God, where they met one hundred monsters and after that, tried their powers on the Magic Power Finder, all of this to decide who will become the new Rune Knight. Eventually, Shikumo was chosen as the first to decide, which number of monsters he would face, and as he said "as many, as the challenge had", he faced over a one hundred monsters, defeating all of them, and moreover, even showed he scored over four thousand points at MPF, which was noticed even by The Chairman of Magic Council. After that, Shikumo became the new Head of the 2rd Custody Enforcement Unit, and was named as the Light Prodigy (光の天才, Hikari no Tensai). Also, Shikumo managed to create a far new branch of Rune Knights Order, named S.C.I.E.N.C.E. Unit, where he became the Chief Staff. Synopsis Equipment Dragon Storm Blade ( , Doragon Sutōmu Burēdo lit. Sacred Dragon Sword of Wild Storm): A strange blade, which was given to Shikumo from his foster mother, the dragon Tempessaria, Dragon Storm Blade is one of the Dragon Blades, set of weapons, which said to be made from a dragon materials. It is unknown, why Tempessaria gave this ancient sword to a non-slayer mage, but now, Shikumo serves as the protector of this Dragon Blade. While this blade takes a form of a daito (Japanese long sword), it has an unusual design - some water-/rain-like flows design on its blade; tsuba, which has an appearance of lightning bolt from one side, and an appearance of wind blow from another side, and finally, the hilt. The hilt of the sword is simple and usual to katana, but has some whirl design with black base of the hilt and some red stripes around it. Most important things that this sword can draw a storm element in dragon-infused theme, which make this weapon more destroying and dangerous. Dragon Storm Blade is unnaturally sharp that is able to cleave through diamond and even magic blasts effortlessly, because its blade is reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Above this, the sword can reserve dragon's storm element for a long period of time, which can be used when a Dragon Slayer has a small amount of magical powers. Finally, it must to be said, that this sword has some another unique ability, called Weather Control and it is unknown, if other Dragon Blades has some similar ability. But, even if Shikumo has this blade, he can not utilize it, because he has no Dragon Slayer abilities, so he will use it as a simple katana weapon, attaing its great sharpness and blunt force in battle only. *'Weather Control' (気象制御, Kishō Seigyo): The most unique and primary channeled to its element ability of Dragon Storm Blade. This blade has some strange and very strong connection to storm element, while it gives several abilities. As this sword is contain the power of such great nature element, the user can use it in many, different ways and situations. First ability of this sword is a creating of storm element just with a swipe of the sword. As Tempessaria stated, the caster can create some lightning sparks and/or bolts, as their offensive side, and can create strong wind blows, as their defensive side. Second abilityof this sword is while the blade is struck in the earth, the user can freely take some lightning attacks on their body, as the user becomes protected by grounding, which is recignized as a special trait of thier magic sword. The way of how its work is simple in describing it, but rather difficult while it's activated. As the user has any type of connectioto his sword (holding its blade or hilt,touching it with his finger, etc.), the Dragon Storm Blade gives to them their protection, which is described as the field of charged Eternano particles. When a strike is done, the electricity is hitting not the caster, but this field, charging it up, and then, ultimately dissapearing, leaving the user undamaged. Third ability of the sword is simple redirection of coming thunderbolts, water waves and windblows. With this blade, the user can redirect almost all attacks of named elements or simply defend theirselves with cutting through lightning, compressed air blades, etc. Finally, the user, while having a great amount of his storm element in natural way, can cut through the storm itself to bring calmness to the surroundings, or make the vice versa - to create a storm disaster, to bring calamity and ultimate chaos on his enemies. Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': due to Shikumo was raising by a dragon, and always was training with his Dragon Slaying brother, he has a big level of fighting knowledge. Even without utilizing his magic powers, he can deliver some strong punches and kicks, and he is capable of leaving some holes in the wood with his knuckle with ease. He can face more than one opponent with ease too, while having an upper hand without any damage, as he has some great speed and reflexes, and he always has a Spell, which makes him even faster, than he can be. While using his Iron Blood or Heavenly Body Magic, Shikumo becomes even stronger. Instead of his brother's fighting style, Shikumo's style is a fast one, that require precise strikes than brute force - the mage must act very quickly and terminate the enemy in two or three steps. With using both of his magical and physical features, Shikumo even can be rivaled to Dragon Slayers, which means, that he becomes a real danger to anyone, who even risk to challenge him. **Iron Blood Fist Style: coming soon **Dragon Race Style: coming soon *'Master Archery Specialist': Shikumo's primary weapon as he call it. He became a great archer, which easily can attack his opponents with big amount of arrows, can deliver a barrage of fast enough shots, which can not be sensed even by the fastest opponents,not saying about a normal human. With his very sharp eyes, cold attitude and his development in terms of speed and reflexes, Shikumo can be a very dangerous opponent. He even uses some of his Light-based spells with his bow. *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': instead of Hayashi, Shikumo doesn't possess great skill in swordsmanship. But, due to trainings with his brother, Aririki Sr. has some knowledge over swords fighting. As some of his weapons can be used like sword, Shikumo trains his He can deliver some of basic sword techniques, as he even can fight the two swordsmen simultaneously. Just like his bare-handed fighting style, his sword strikes are more precise. Physical Development *'Impressive Physical Strength:' Due to his trainings with a dragon, Shikumo gained some big development of his physical attributes. In terms of human's levels of strength, he's got an enormous level of physical strength. He can easily smash stone walls, while leaving there some damage, as he can lift up things, which heavier, than he is with no problems. While fighting, Shikumo's fighting style with a merge of his strength, give him the opportunity to make his strikes even more stronger, and which the most interesting - more deadlier. *'Impressive Speed and Reflexes:' Just like with strength, Shikumo has a great development of his speed and reflexes. These abilities grant him the opportunity to fight more than one opponent with ease, just because he will escape from their attacks, and he easily can chase his opponent, rushing to him in seconds. His attacks are always fast, and because of this, Shikumo always deliver a barrage of fast attacks to end his fight quickly *'Monstrous Durability and Endurance:' In terms of durability and endurance, Shikumo, just like his brother, can simply be called as a monster. While he isn't a Dragon Slayer, because of his Iron Blood Magic, Aririki Sr. can survive even huge and deep wounds, that would make a normal human get unconscious, and/or in critical state, when human can die. He can be thrown through several buildings at high speed, but not receive any damage to his body. He is capable of fighting with an horde of enemies and would feel slight tire and would be slightly damaged. His endurance level can be even bigger, than of his brother's, because Shikumo survived the Rune Pandemonium, where he had a fight with one hundred monsters of different danger class. He easily can withstand very powerful blows from his enemies without big damage or even block them, reflecting the damage to the opponent, while the same attack will cause a moderate injuries to a normal human. But most interesting trait of Shikumo's endurance and durability is his anemia resistance. **'Blood Loss Resistance:' Due to nature of his first magic, Shikumo possess some unusual feature, which can save him a life - anemia resistance. Usually, anemia is a result of blood loss, which causes some heavy effects to human, because of what, their body can not work correctly. But, Shikumo's magic is based on blood and its manipulating, while spells are using only Shikumo's blood. Due to this, Shikumo can survive with a great blood loss, while the same loss would make a normal human one step closer to the death, leaving them in the unconscious state for a long time. He has a great control of his blood flows and his heart functions, as he can make his heart beating a bit slower to the point, when his blood from a big wound won't simply go out, and his opponent would think, that Shikumo is already dead, while Shikumo himself just will wait for the attack opportunity. While he has this kind of resistant, the blood loss itself doesn't cause the great headache, phantasms or pain over the Shikumo's body. **'Great Pain Tolerance:' Aside his blood resistance, Shikumo possess a great resistance in terms of pain. He can continue fighting while having many wounds and even some broken bones within his body, while normal persons will receive a great pain shock and lose their will to fight. This trait of Shikumo's makes him even more stronger person, than usual people can think. *'Genius Intellect:' The ace upon the sleeves of Shikumo's. Aririki Sr. is very clever young man. It can be seen, as he usually, if not always, reads some books. Rioreus and Tempessaria, the dragons, who raised Shikumo, were always impressed about his intellect development, as they stated, that his genius is far beyond, that normal people have. Even Gran Doma has admitted this fact. As the Grand Counciler said "If this boy didn't have the brains of his, he didn't chose the one hundred monsters to fight. His thoughts are far beyond of our expectations. Who knows, maybe if he was born much earlier, he would be the one, who created the Dragon Lacrima? But one thing is a fact - he will be the one, who will impress us every single time". Shikumo's strategic and tactic thoughts can deliver a massive and excellent plan of battle actions, where he think about his steps on two-four, while he thinks about the enemies action on five-six steps forward. Magic Development *'Vast Magic Power': as a S-class mage, Shikumo has great magical reserves. This attribute allows Shikumo to use most of his spells with ease and no tire, use most of powerful spells several times without a serious tireness. After his harsh trainings at the Rune Knights Headquarters, his control over his abilities became much better, as now, he is able to use five different magics like a master, and even capable of mergin them,which makes him stronger. *'S-class Magical Aura': even before his magical upgrades, Shikumo could unleash a great magical aura, an ability, which is demonstrated solely by S-Class mages or above in potency. When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality, in Shikumo's case, his aura takes a white & blue color. Also, due to the nature of his magical abilities, his aura often appeares in some light flows, which appear over Aririki's body. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. Magic Heavenly Body Magic Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō) is a Caster Magic that involves the use of various astronomical objects, which was mentored to Shikumo when he was brainwashed and trained by Chains of Disaster. It is a powerful form of Magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense. The properties of Heavenly Body Magic rely primarily on astronomical objects like meteors or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body. The caster can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a black hole. The use of Heavenly Body Magic can be used to enhance the caster's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding them in Magic that can increase their speed significantly. *'Meteor' ( , Mītia): the user's body is surrounded by Magic, allowing them to move through the air at incredible speed. Even if someone could detect their trajectory, it is near impossible to catch them. With their speed, the user assaults their opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. The user can also wear a special suit under his robes to better utilize this type of Magic. *'Pleiads' ( , Pureadesu lit. Six Paths Star): the user puts both their hands to their sides and releases several powerful, fast-moving beams made out of light from their hands towards the chosen target. The result of said attack is that the user delivers a great damage to their opponent. The said beams are may be changed within their form too, as the user may strike their opponent down with light-based arrows or even light flows with the tips shaped as the arrowheads. However the most powerful form of the said spell is created when the Mages concentrates their Magic Power and create up to six star-shaped light masses, after what they are flying to the target, causing great damage. *'Grand Chariot' ( Guran Shario) *'Nine Thunder Stars' (九雷星, Kyūraishin) *'Altairis' ( Arutearisu) *'Heaven Blast' (天国送風, Tengoku Sōfū): the Mage closes their fist, save for two fingers, and then swipes it backwards, causing a large sphere of Heavenly Body Magic to shoot towards the target. *'Heaven Breakdown' (天国内訳, Tengoku Uchiwake): the user swipes their hand, creating an explosion underneath the target that makes the ground collapse in on itself, causing everything on top of the targeted area to fall. *'Heaven Palm' (天国手掌, Tengoku Shushō): after grasping one arm with the other, the user fires a blast of Heavenly Body Magic at their target from the flattened palm of the arm being grasped, pushing the target away. Dragon Install Iron Blood Magic Iron Blood Magic (鉄血魔法, Tekketsu Mahō) is a Caster Magic and rare sub-type of Blood Magic, that was created by Shikumo himself. Often, this type of magic is bumbled with Blood-Make, another sub-type of Blood Magic. This is a very strong magic, which revolves around concentrated manipulation of blood, and as its name hints - revolves around the manipulation of the Ferrum Element, which is contained in the blood of the living beings. As a creator of Iron Blood Magic and its Grand Master, Shikumo has a great mastery over it. He can heal every single wound, which he can achieve, with the expection of huge wounds, when he can just solid the blood; he can make his body very strong and quickly change the blood system which he use, but he can not use both of systems at the same time. As Shikumo stated himself, he can create many things from blood, but he is not a Molding Mage, that can create living creatures. Shikumo, as the creator, can withstand the post-effect of Ferrum loss for a not long period of time, but this rule isn't going above him, so even Shikumo need to replenish his powers. He has even created his own fighting style which is using the mechanics of Iron Blood Magic. With all of these, for now, Shikumo is the strongest person, which is using the Iron Blood Magic. Requip Requip (換装, Kanso) also known as Re-equip is a Holder-Type Magic used by multiple mages. This magic revolves around quick weaponry and armors change, via the quick summoning of various types of equipment from pocket dimensions. Requip allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armour and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. While Shikumo doesn't possess any unique armor, he uses this magic to requip his different bows while fighting, while by some of the people, it was called as the Archer (射手, Ite). As Shikumo stated himself, the true name of his Requip Type is the Bogenschütze (神射手法の偉大王子, lit. Great Prince of Divine Archery; German for "Archer"). Trivia *Shikumo's appearance, some of his traits and abilities are based on Ishida Uryu from Bleach series. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:S-Class Mage Category:Magic Council Category:Rune Knights